


Потребность

by Kira_girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Губы Наташи на вкус как вызов, который Пеппер почему-то принять хочется не потому, что опекать готова.Наташа в опеке, в общем-то, совсем не нуждается.





	Потребность

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040538

***

  
  
      Если бы у Пеппер спросили, помнит ли она себя другой, она, определённо, сказала бы «Нет».  
  
      У Вирджинии Поттс хорошая память — иначе она никогда не устроилась бы в офис Тони Старка и не справлялась бы со своей работой хорошо как никто другой, — но вот такой мелочи, как себя до этой болезненной, нездоровой тяги, она не может вспомнить. Иногда ей кажется, что она и не существовала без неё вовсе, что, конечно же, совершенно невозможно, но эта мысль всё же приходит периодически, в конце концов превращаясь в нечто постоянное.  
  
      Пеппер помнит другими — чем сейчас — бесчисленное множество людей, даже Тони, но только не себя. Быть может потому, что она привыкла быть постоянной, более постоянной чем те, другие, привыкла быть всегда одинаковой — по крайней мере, в собственных глазах. Мысль о том, чтобы стать другой, чтобы жить по-другому, пугает до чёртиков, хоть Поттс никогда и самой себе в этом не признаётся.  
  
      Фактически Пеппер привыкла думать, что всё так, как должно быть.  
  
      Она назвала бы это плохим, но, почему-то, никогда не думала об этом в таком ключе.  


***

  
  
      Даже Тони, кажется, был в её жизни всегда. Иногда Пеппер приходится напрягать память, чтобы понять, когда именно они познакомились. Не то чтобы он значил для неё всё, просто он — данность, константа, то, без чего как будто бы и самой Пеппер не было. Как будто бы до встречи с ним у неё не было цели.  
  
      Дело никогда не было только в работе как будто бы.  
  
      Она с самого начала решила, что он нуждается в защите. В помощи. В опеке.  
  
      Проблема оказалась в том, что Тони и на самом деле нуждался во многом. Но только не в ней. Никогда не в ней.  
  
      Болезненная потребность защищать была всегда. Она давно стала самой сутью, болела внутри так горячо, распалялась, когда кто-то проявлял хоть малейшую потребность в заботе (даже лживую, ненастоящую, как Тони, у которого всегда было достаточно сил, чтобы справляться самому, он лишь не прибегал к ним).  
  
      На самом деле Пеппер просто привыкла опекать.  


***

  
  
      Наташа появляется в её жизни как раз в тот момент, когда Пеппер в очередной раз — она сама порой теряется, когда пытается сосчитать, сколько раз они со Старком расходились, — решает, что с неё довольно. Тони, в общем-то, и не возражает особо, отпускает, ни слова не сказав, хотя всегда уверял, что любит, и обычно идею разрыва всегда горячо оспаривал.  
  
      Поттс, пожалуй, это почти обидно.  
  
      Она и сама молчит, просто целует Тони в щёку на прощание и даже почти не сожалеет. Лишь думает о том, как он будет теперь один.  
  
      И тут же понимает, как всё это глупо.  
  
      Наташа появляется незваной гостьей, просто заговаривает первая, смотрит пристально, глаза прищуривая, улыбается открыто и предлагает сходить на ужин.  
  
      Не то чтобы Пеппер нравились женщины, но она, почему-то, соглашается сразу.  
  
      Живой блеск в ослепительно зелёных глазах почти завораживает.  


***

  
  
      Наташа смотрит на Пеппер прямо, но молчит почти всегда, как будто привыкла быть одинокой, как будто слова могут что-то испортить. Поттс сама это не очень понимает, она со своими чувствами ладит, осознаёт отчётливо, что Наташа ранима, хоть таковой и боится казаться. Поэтому Пеппер молчит всегда о том, что видит, потому что ранить не хочет или обидеть, просто хочет рядом быть. И это сложнее, чем могло бы показаться.  
  
      Наташа первая, кто говорит: «Хватит».  
  
      Отрезает, по живому, не отталкивая, но и не позволяя взвалить непосильное, потому что судьба Чёрной вдовы — не игрушки, потому что об это можно обжечься, потерять себя очень легко, потому что для Пеппер это было бы слишком.  
  
      Пеппер и сама это хорошо понимает, предлагая.  
  
      Наташа смотрит внимательно, поводя плечами, как будто от неуверенности, но Пеппер знает: эта женщина не умеет неуверенной быть. На самом деле в Наташе сил и уверенности больше, чем в ком бы то ни было, кого она знает.  
  
      Больше, чем в Стивене Роджерсе.  
  
      В тысячу раз больше, чем в Энтони Старке.  
  
      Пеппер видит затаённую боль в тёмных, уставших глазах, но ничего не спрашивает, потому что знает: Наташа не любит вопросов, не любит, потому что приходится отвечать, а лгать она терпеть не может совершенно.  
  
      «Не когда я на работе, Поттс».  
  
      Улыбка Наташи как горячий мёд по коже: обжигает, но, почему-то, не ранит, и прикоснуться хочется снова, губами, собрать капельки языком, прижаться плотнее, чтобы испробовать полностью.  
  
      Губы Наташи на вкус как вызов, который Пеппер почему-то принять хочется не потому, что опекать готова.  
  
      Наташа в опеке, в общем-то, совсем не нуждается.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — говорит серьёзно, смотрит пристально. – Так что не смей.  
  
      И спорить, почему-то, совершенно не хочется.


End file.
